Your Secret Admirer
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: Being a shiny can be both good and bad. People will love you, and people will hate you...but what about when they obsess over you?


**Hello my fellow Fanficers, and here's something I've been working on for ya. It's not a request, just a little something special just for you guys. Cuz i love ya. Enjoy 3**

I've always loved watching the morning sun shine brightly and cheerfully through the treetops. Ever since I was a pup, I've always loved the gold and green intermingling and complementing one another. And in all the beautiful bright green and deep brown of the forest floor is me. My name is Graycin, and I'm a shiny Eevee. This means that unlike others of my kind who have a more chocolate fur color, I'm more of a sparkling silver.

Since I'm the only one in my village of my kind, I'm accepted and rejected. It always makes me laugh when I see a girl rubbing up against me, telling me how pretty I look today, when all the while there's a male around the corner, grumbling about how lucky I am. Because of this, I have many admirers, but no real friends. But that doesn't bother me much. I'd much rather spend my days aimlessly wandering the floors of Viridian, eating fresh berries and laying out in the sun, napping happily. I've never really had any trouble or problems, but there was always that chance. And today would be no different..

*persona shift*

I've been stalking this pretty little boy for three days now.. sure, it's a bit creepy even to me when I'm on my belly in the bushes, smirking as I watch him eat and contemplating pouncing on him while he naps, but I don't care. It's that time of the year, and no male of my village even wants to _talk_ to me, let alone mate. Oh, and I'm Maya, the helplessly horny Umbreon.

I don't know his name, I don't know why he chooses to walk the same stretch of Viridian each and every day, but I know I want him all for myself. And once I have him, he'll be mine for eternity. _No one_ will _ever_ have my pretty little Vee but _me!_ I have a nice little place for us to have some fun all set up. All that's left is him in it. I've run over countless plans and traps for him, each ending in either him running away or utter failure. I saw him walk under his favorite tree, laying down and starting his daily nap. Just then, I got an idea. With a sly grin, I slunk under the shady brush and slipped around behind him, ready to execute my simple but flawless plan.

As I crawled along my belly behind him, he was close enough I could smell his musk! There would be only one word for it: intoxicating. I cloaked my paw in dark energy as I drew closer on him..

*Graycin*

As I lay down under my Napping Tree, off somewhere behind me I could hear something rustling some bushes. Chalking it up to nothing more than a pesky Rattata or Pidove, I lies back down with a content sigh, unaware of any danger as my world suddenly went black..

I awoke sometime later in a cave of sorts. My head ached, and as I looked around I realized something unsettling: it wasn't my cave! As my head shot up to frantically look around, an odd jingle forced me to look down to my neck, a dog collar firmly hooked to it, a small bell chiming with every small movement. As if on cue, an unfamiliar voice ladened with sensuality greeted me..

*Maya*

"Good morning, my sweet little Vee.. rest well?" I cordially rang out. As he laid eyes on me spread out on the mat beside him, blushes brightly, shuffling a little ways from be before hiding his face behind his tail.

"W-who are you? And why am I here?" he stuttered, his whole body shaking slightly. All his shaking caused the cute collar I swiped for him to jingle uncontrollably. It made me giggle a little. I saw the collar hooked to a trainer's pack a few weeks ago, and I just _had_ to swipe it for my Sweet Shiny! I giggled as I got up and drew a little nearer to him.

"Now now, no need to be afraid sweetheart-"

"First," he piped up, cutting me off. "Tell me who you are. Second, what you intend to do with me."

"Oh, alright then cutie," I swooned, making him cock his head a little."My name's Maya, and here's what's going to happen before you leave my den; you're going to submit to me -your Mistress- and we're going to have some "fun". If you're a good boy and obey my commands, you may be rewarded. But if you resist me, you will be punished. Think of this as a way to get something we both desire." I said, creeping on him with a voice like silk.

He fidgeted around for a few seconds, avoiding my gaze. He knew I wouldn't let him leave until I had my way. And that's just what I was hoping for..

*Graycin*

My mind was buzzing with all the different thoughts and whatnot swimming around my head. On one paw, here was a girl who not only wanted to mate with me, but wouldn't let me leave until I do. On the other, I think this counts as rape.. but no matter. If mating means freedom, then by all means, let there be sex!

"Okay Maya-"

"Ah-ah-aaahhh!" she smirked, clearing her throat and motioning to my bell.

"Fine, Mistress," I groaned. "What shall I do to.. p-please you?" I strained every word of that question, but she just giggled madly and pushed me onto my back, turning and placing her rear over my face. I blushed hard at seeing her dripping hole looming over my face, mostly because I'd never seen one in person before. I'd heard it be called a "pussy" by most.

"U-uhm.. M-mistress? What do i-"

"Lick it, my toy!" she huskily commanded. I just sighed and look a long, slow lap along her outer rings, moaning softly as I did.

*Maya*

His tongue felt even better than I ever imagined it would! I could feel my legs get wobbly over every swipe of his tongue over my area. I couldn't control my moans any longer as I pushed down onto his face, catching my breath as I felt his tongue slip inside me. All at once I felt myself moan, "Bre- Breooon!"

The loud moan I made was slightly degrading, but I continued nonetheless. I then saw a thick pink pole sticking up at me, blushing as It twitched before me, some white fluid dripping from the tip. Slowly, I took a quick lick long the tip of the shaft, feeling him quake under me as I took his member in my maw and sank lower.

*Graycin*

I almost screamed into her pussy as I wrapped my paws around her thighs and shoved my tongue deeper into my Mistress. I felt her groan a little into my dick, her inner walls almost massaging my tongue. But what she was doing to me just felt so _good!_ After a few more bobs of her head along my length, I groaned into her as an odd sensation took me over. Heat radiated thru my body and into my shaft until I screamed into her pussy, feeling myself spray something into her mouth. Almost immediately after, she let a few gurgled moans and sprayed my face down with a clear liquid.

As she got off my face, I licked some of her fluids off my face. The taste was.. amazing, to say the least. Sweet, like an Oran. But with a tangy aftertaste I couldn't I rolled over, panting a little after my release, I looked over to see my Mistress sitting beside me, her tail wagging.

*Maya*

"Up, my toy! Don't think we're done just yet!" I commanded. I was still a bit wobbly from my orgasm, but I couldn't let him know that. If he sees he gave his Mistress too much pleasure, then that would leave a window of opportunity for him to take charge!

I could still taste his semen in my mouth. It was mostly salty, but with a hint of bitter in the background. My little boy toy may prove to be a lot of fun after all! Besides, I've worked hard enough on our little Playpen, and I will not squander this perfect moment with small talk!

*Graycin*

I'm not sure what I found more intoxicating: the fact I was being dominated by a female or the fact the she seemed utterly relentless in her pursuit of my semen. Perhaps it was a mix of both.. In any case, she spared no second in turning her back to me and presenting herself as a present to me, rear high in the air. Her smile was that of nothing but seduction and greed. I had a moment of mental confusion, but my body seemed to inherently know exactly what to do, my member instantly stiffening to my full length.

"Aww.. my Darling Vee is already ready for me! How sweet.." she cooed, shaking her rear at me. It was enticing to say the least..

*Maya*

I swished my rear at him a few more times before he gave me a slightly dumb smile, his fluffy silver tail swished behind him. I could tell he was having a wonderful time. His eagerness to please me overcame his inhibition of our initial greeting. In almost no time at all, he was up and propped himself on me, lining his pulsing shaft up with my virgin hole. I couldn't control it anymore, and as he slowly sank inside of me, I couldn't help but tip my head back and utter a loud whimper, his girth stretching me more than j had anticipated.

"Ahh! Mmm.. d-don't stop! P-please!" My eyes flew open in shock at the last word I had spoken. My fears came to fruition when j glanced up and glimpsed at his sly grin..

*Graycin*

'Please'.. I wasn't a hyper intelligent sort, but I know that please is a begging word. One used for the subordinate. For the _toy._ Now it was my turn..

I used my front paws to slowly but roughly push her top end down toward the ground, thrusting my hips faster into hers, moaning as I hilt inside her repeatedly. Her small quick moans and squeaks only spurned me on further. Taking a chance, I shoved myself into her pussy as deep as I could go and lightly but down onto the back of her neck. Instantly I felt her inner walls clamp down on me, splashing my groin and hips in her clear sweet liquid. Then she released an impossibly loud howl that seemed to echo for miles, forcing me to whimper softly into the napp I held in my jaws. I wouldn't last much longer..

*Maya*

My mind was wracked and numbed by pleasure, his pulsing cock letting off small bits of his seed inside me. _It wouldn't be long now!_ My tongue lolled lazily out of my mouth, my pussy quivering and milking at his shaft. After awhile, I heard him strain a bit, groaning until I felt a rush of his thick warm seed filling me and making me scream in pleasure. The intense feeling forced me to arch my back and coat his hips in my rich love juice.

As the last of his cum entered my womb, I saw him waver a bit before his ears dropped, him falling over onto the mat, sleeping soundly. Using my last bit of strength, I dragged myself over to his sleeping form and curled up between his paws. _My Darling Eevee. My new life mate._ I had him finally.. and now, I'd have him for life…

 **Okay, and that about wraps it up! Yes, I know dialogue is a bit scarce, but you don't really focus on talking when you're focusing on screwing, ya know? Anyway, this is something that can and possibly will he continued at a later date depending on A: my feedback and B: my scheduled. But enough rambling from me, cuz that's all I got. Lunaris, out!**


End file.
